The Legacy of the Blue Falcon
by bluewolf4ever
Summary: A mysterious figure has joined the Teen Titans bringing his past with him. What will they find out and what will happen when his past catches up with him? R&R [pg but goes pg-13]
1. The flight of the falcon

Disclaimer: Don't own squat. No, wait! No, I was right. ï 


	2. Blue Who?

Chapter 2: Blue Who??!

Morning came and it was time for Gelasio's routine scar check-up. He had a bump the size of Mount Rushmore where the girl had blasted him. He also noticed a deep scar where cone head's weapon had punctured him. " They must have been a gang of villains," he thought he thought aloud. He finished dressing and headed downstairs for breakfast. While he was eating, his dad was looking at the newspaper. Gelasio looked up and noticed an ad placed by a group named the Teen Titans. It read: Calling all superheroes! Your chance to join one of the most elite task forces in the galaxy is here. We are a profit free organization committed to saving lives of citizens. We are holding tryouts at our building, a "T" shaped tower in Jump City Harbor. Anyone with superpowers can come and apply for this full time job. Costume is preferred but not required. I'll see you there! -Robin. Gelasio stared at this with interest. "Falcons fly alone," he muttered.

"What son?" his dad asked.

"Nothing," he replied. But it wasn't nothing. All day at school, it gnawed at him and by last period, it had eaten a hole through his mind. Finally, curiosity got the best of him. " I'll just take a look," he decided. He flew all the way to the harbor. He landed on the island and knocked on their door. The green elf kid answered.

"Hey, where's our pizza?" he asked.

"Is the man of pizza here?" asked a cheery girl.

"No," replied Gelasio." I'm here for the tryouts. Is Robin here?" he questioned. Suddenly, he realized who they were. Memories flooded into his mind. He felt sick.

"Come in," Robin said. He felt like taking off, but they didn't appear to recognize him and the girl next to Robin had an inviting look in her eyes like they don't get company often. "You're the first to try out," declared Robin. He led him to a large room with lots of couches and a huge $$ TV (excuse my dirty mouth. I'll go get some Orbit:). "So what's your name?" asked Robin.

"Gelasio."

"No, your –um—hero name," said Robin.

"Oh, right," Gelasio said nervously. He felt like 3-day-old road kill and there were hawks all around him. "I'm the Blue Falcon," he said proudly.

"Blue who?"

"You can just call me Falcon," he said to every one around him.

"Ok," Robin said." This is Starfire," he said pointing to a girl who looked ready to build sand castles on a beach.

"Hi,"she said shyly.

"I' m Cyborg" said a dark skinned half-robotic human.

"And you?" Gelasio asked the gothic looking girl.

" Raven," she said emotionlessly. A green bird who had been watching them transformed into the elf kid.

"I'm Beast Boy, the best one here." He said imitating Robin's voice. He quickly shut up after a cold glare from Robin.

"And of course I'm Robin," he said unenthusiastically (big word :P). He was about to ask Gelasio's abilities were when suddenly an explosion rocked the city." What the #&!! Was that?" Robin shouted (Orbit). "Titans, go!" shouted Robin.

"What about me?" asked Gelasio. "It would be best to see your abilities firsthand," he said.

A/N: Orbit cleans another dirty mouth : ). N-E-Ways, stick around cause this next chapter actually has a fighting scene where you learn a bit more about the Blue Falcon's past. I have a lot of time on my hands so I like update every other day. Coming soon: Chapter 3, The Falcon, the Robin, and the Wizard. R&R


	3. The Falcon, The Robin, And The Wizard

Chapter 3: The Falcon, the Robin, and the Wizard 

-----Downtown------

The city was being torn apart by robots that resembled a mix between hawks and pterodactyls. They were gray with feathery bodies. They had giant wings and clawed hands and feet. They had retractable reaps from above their hands that functioned like swords. They were running around killing people and causing havoc. Suddenly, green blasts flew through the air and hit two of the hawkbots. A blue laser blasted a group of them. Cyborg then tackled three more. Robin came smashing through even more of them with his bo-staff. A giant green rhino rammed and trampled through the crowd of enemies. They just kept going towards the Blue Falcon. Surrounded by enemies, he quickly formulated a plan. He pulled out his sword and started a series of slashes. He then flew up and yelled "Falcon Blast" and fired a blast of blue energy that wiped them all out. More came to where the others had fallen. They were closing in on him. He smirked and held his sword above the ground. Frost covered the blade. He shoved it into the ground causing a wave of frost that crawled on the ground. All the enemies around him were incased in ice. He teleported around the area, kicking and shattering the frozen enemies. The Titans finished the last one. An evil looking teenager with gray eyes and blond hair smiled as he overlooked the scene of chaos. He had a noticeable scar on his left cheek. He wore a costume that was plated in black silver. His black cape hung low and he had a metallic utility belt. He had a giant sword made of black steel capable of cutting through anything except for the Blue Falcon's sword. His smile faded when a vulture flew on his shoulder. "Now" he whispered. The bird quickly flew off. The wizard jumped off the building he was standing on and landed in front of the puzzled Titans. "We meet again, Falcon," he said coldly. Gelasio was about to reply when suddenly a blast of magma knocked him off his feet. What looked like a giant metallic vulture/dragon landed heavily on the pavement. It was covered in metal armor and had a beak bigger than Barbera Straisand(for the uninitiated, were talking huge!). It had a giant tail with four 10 "serrated spikes. He could shoot missiles from rocket launchers on its wings and shoot blasts of magma from it's mouth as well as having all of the hawkbot's powers. The evil wizard laughed hysterically and with a wave of his cape, he disappeared. Robin attacked the beast with his bo-staff, only to have it broken in two. The monster then punched Robin, slamming him into a wall. The monster was about to blast him when suddenly a blue laser knocked him into a convenient store. Cyborg ran full speed straight at the beast. When he was 3 feet away from the monster he jumped and attempted to punch it. The metallic beast swiftly moved away and grabbed Cyborg in the mid-air. It threw him into a gas pump. The missile launchers on its wings opened up and it fired four missiles at the gas pump. The explosion sent Cyborg flying. The monster roared with content until small green explosions knocked him into a street post. Starfire, now angry, floated out of the dust and continued firing even more blasts. When the smoke cleared, the monster was gone. Starfire started to float towards her injured friends when suddenly, a blast of magma and missiles hit her in the back.

-----------------------meanwhile--------------

Gelasio picked himself up from the ground, only to be kicked down again. The evil wizard laughed so hard, you'd think he's been around me for an hour. "I'll take that," he sneered reaching for his sword. Suddenly, Gelasio spun around, kicking the wizard, and then hopped to his feet.

"After all these years, did you really think it would be that easy to steal my sword, Blaze?" asked Gelasio. He teleported behind him and then prepared to attack with a falcon punch (a punch where his entire arm is engulfed in a fiery falcon), but Blaze moved swiftly out of the way. He then countered with a warlock punch (his own version, except not in the form of a falcon. It was just purple flames) that hit him square in the chest.

"You're pathetically predictable," sneered Blaze." Now give me the sword, or I'll kill you like you're brother." Memories streamed through Falcon's mind. There was a flash of light and his older brother tumbled into an eternal darkness. It was what he had nightmares every other night about. He felt heavy with guilt knowing that if he would've practiced his newfound powers instead of showing them off, he could've saved his brother and crushed Blaze during the first battle of his life. The Blue Falcon stood quietly in a fighting stance. "Good." A smirk appeared across Blaze's pale face. "Wizard kick!" he shouted as he flew full force with a meteor-like kick engulfed in purple flames. Gelasio quickly spun around, causing him to fly right by. He countered with a falcon kick, a meteor like kick with regular flames, knocking Blaze into an alley. Gelasio ran to where he had landed. He was gone. The Blue Falcon smiled contently.

"Wear that scar proudly!" he shouted. Blaze fumed and ran across the building top. He was doing a victory dance when out of nowhere a very weak Starfire crash landed into a garbage can. A giant metallic vulture slowly crept down the alleyway. It roared viciously as its scanners targeted the Blue Falcon. He jumped towards the metallic beast but was blasted back by a beam of magma. He slammed through the dead end and landed halfway across town.

Starfire looked up at the monster that was to be her death. She blasted it with every bit of energy in her, but as before, it had no effect. Just as it raised its claws preparing to slash Starfire in two, a green gorilla slammed into its back. Beastboy then turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and lashed at the monster with his giant tail. It slammed hard into its spine. The monster was stunned but not disabled. It countered by ferociously attacking with kicks, punches, and slashes. It then slammed Beastboy into a wall with its hardest hit in the stomach. Beastboy turned back to his regular form and lay unconscious. The monster crept closer to its victims. "Let them go," said Raven in a monotonous voice.

The monster turned to face its challenger. Raven suddenly realized that it was anything but tired. She gathered unemotional courage and started throwing trashcans. It blocked them with its spiked tail. She looked for more objects to throw when the monster retaliated with a tail slam. Luckily none of the spikes stabbed her. She was thrown into the dead end. A couple bricks fell on her head slowing her concentration. The beast ground pounded her again and again, and again. It was preparing the finish her when suddenly, the Blue Falcon jumped over the dead end and slammed the monster in the head with a falcon kick (don't make me explain again).

"Leave them out of this," he growled. The monster turned its attention on the hero of my story (for any retards, I mean special people, that would be the Blue Falcon). He then jumped in the air and landed on the monster's back. He pulled out his sword and stabbed it in the monster's spine. It roared angrily and threw him off. Falcon landed and ran straight at the beat that was charging at him. The Blue Falcon went straight through the left shoulder of the monster, disabling its arm. It stood still panting and growling. Gelasio raised his hands and aimed. He fired a lot of energy blasts all aiming around the heart area. The weak monster roared savagely and charged at the Blue Falcon. He calmly just aimed and charged up. When the monster was about twenty feet away, Gelasio fired his blast straight at its chest. The blast went through the beast and hit its power core, causing it to explode. The monster went up in flames. With a final blast, the beast was gone. One by one, the injured Titans got up and brushed themselves off. Beastboy and Starfire went to go congratulate him. Raven didn't cause she's Raven. Robin and Cyborg were just too injured to even get up. The other Titans carried them back to the hospital wing of the tower, laughing and telling jokes the whole way ('cept Raven cause she's Raven like that).

A/N: Um, well that was interesting. N-E-ways, in the next chapters, things actually lighten up and are not so serious –Does dance-. They just get to know each other and try to get along. Reminds me of a retarded song from some stupid movie. Wait—here goes: Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you. LaaLaaLaaLAa LaAAAAAAAA-choke- -gasp- -sputter-. N-e-ways stick around cause things are going to start getting better. Coming Soon Chapter 4: . What?? I haven't thought of a name but it will come to me. Peace : ) R&R.


End file.
